Chapter 68
|Chapter = 68 |Page length = 19 |Release Date = December 6th, 1999 (Weekly Shōnen Jump (JP) #1572, No. 1) April 4th, 2000 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 8 |Volume name = The Island |Corresponding episode = Episode 48 (1999) & Episode 49 (1999) Episode 40 (2011) |Arc = Yorknew City arc |Previous Chapter = The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 1 |Next Chapter = Greed Island}} The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 2 (人体収集家の館(2), Jintai Shūshūka no Yakata (2)) is the 68th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The "ninjas" keep shooting, but Kurapika stops the bullets with his Dowsing Chain. Basho is surprised by his ability. The "ninjas" drop their guns and start fighting with swords, slashing at Kurapika from every direction. Kurapika jumps upstairs and observes the situation. He notes that there are three "ninjas" with guns and six with swords. Two sword-wielding "ninjas" jump at him, and he notes them as well, jumping onto the chandelier. Basho shouts to Kurapika that he is still weak, and he doesn't have to use his Nen at all. He then punches a ninja straight in the face, sending him flying. Basho watches Kurapika and thinks that he got it. Kurapika discovers the one controlling the "ninjas" is Tocino; he jumps down and holds a knife to Tocino's throat. Tocino immediately agrees to stop them, and they quickly fade away. Basho tells Kurapika that he felt it was Nen, but didn't know it was Tocino's. Tocino asks Kurapika how he found out that he was the one controlling the "ninjas". Kurapika tells him that it was obvious he was the only one not being attacked, and that the two "ninjas" upstairs kept attacking him stupidly when he was on the chandelier. They had probably given a simple order to attack the closest enemy. If someone was controlling eleven human-sized auras he was obviously Emission type. By observing the aura, he understood that he was in the room. Tocino smiles and introduces himself. He says he is a Hunter and was ordered by the boss to test them as if he was going to kill them. Tocino says he is sure that the four of them would escape, even though there are five left. Kurapika says he probably said that to confuse them, and checks to see if there really is an infiltrator. He points his Dowsing Chain at Basho, Baise and when he gets to Squala he tells him that he's the infiltrator. Squala is surprised and asks him what proof he has, the chain merely moves. Melody explains that it's called "dowsing" and she also heard his heartbeat grow louder suddenly, definite proof of a liar. Basho is convinced. Squala exclaims there might be 3 candidates and 2 infiltrators. Kurapika says to Squala that Melody's not an infiltrator, but Squala still doesn't trust the Dowsing Chain. Basho shows everyone the art of his country, the haiku. If he reads it aloud, it will happen. He writes: "Things I hit will burn" and hits a chair. It flies off burning, but comments that the burning was very weak. Basho then writes: "Those untruthful to my questions, will die by fire." He asks Baise, Melody, and Kurapika if they are infiltrators and they say they aren't. He asks Tocino if he is and he answers yes. He asks Squala if he is an infiltrator and Squala answers yes. Squala tells them that he's not a Hunter, but his Nen type is Manipulation. He says he already gave orders to some things, but he won't tell what order, or what things, even if they torture him. Baise kisses him and uses her Nen ability Instant Lover a Manipulation technique that makes all that she uses it on her slave. She makes Squala tell them the information, and he tells them he placed dogs around the Nostrade's Mansion that follow his orders. In the end, Kurapika, Basho, Baise, and Melody escape from the mansion. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_68 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 8 Category:Yorknew City arc